Van Helsing: Resurrection
by GaelicEyes10
Summary: Dracula has risen again. But what happens when a prophecy calls for two Valerious family members to be resurrected?
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: I don't own Van Helsing or any of it's characters…sadly…..**

**Author's Note: Okay, this here chapter is simply a little introduction and all. The story takes place after the movie and has quite a many plot twists, as is my usual style. I PROMISE I'll update only if you review!! I get sad when I have no reviews and such. I was going to take my last fic and rewrite it as OC but the damn computer ate everything. So, right now I'm just starting from scratch…yay. I'm doing the same to my POTC fic, if any of you are interested. And most likely, if there is a way (which I will find it if there is) I'll make a board with all my You fics up on it. So, if any of you happen to have those fics, or any of mine, could you e-mail them to me? I wouldn't mind just retyping them…but enjoy this here one.**

**OC: Katrina Van Huntington…..**

**Takes place: Transylvania**

_I couldn't believe what I just saw. It's impossible. I knew he was dead…all the rumors had to be true. The 'Great One' is dead, he won't ever bother you ever again. No more haunted dreams, no more restless nights waiting for him to come back…no more. I just…didn't…couldn't believe he was gone…and now I know it's not true. I knew in my heart he wasn't dead, it just wasn't possible. But, everyone I talked to told me the same thing: he's dead. Long dead…killed…murdered. Why did it happen? My mind pulls me in all different directions. Did I love him? Or did I just believe I did? People had always told me that he was dangerous, but I never believed them…why? Was there a part of me that just couldn't believe that he was? Why didn't I want to? I can't stand this…I need to get away. But I know my obligations. I had to watch over Transylvania, it was asked of me long ago by the Valerious family. And now they're gone…or are they? Anna…Velkan…they kept telling me they were dead, stop mourning and get on with life. But they can't be…they must be alive…_

_And now what I just saw…or was it an illusion? Could something as real as that be an illusion? I just…was shocked. It couldn't be true. I suddenly felt hatred spilling into my every being. It just couldn't be true. He was dead, I saw his corpse…DIDN' T I????? Or was that my imagination? How could it be? I touched it! Oh, it was horrid, but I had to do it, to get finalization…but it didn't help. I still don't believe he's dead. He cannot be, for I just saw him, outside…killing…_

_I cried softly to myself…remembering his past…he's alive and out there, waiting for me. Many didn't know him as I did…they saw him as an evil creature, one filled with hatred for all living things. But now he's alive…in flesh and blood…and now he can prove what he truly is to those people who didn't believe him before…my love…my…_

_Dracula._

_**Author's Note: Oooh...the dread...the suspense. Okay that was a bad intro, but more good chapters to come, I promise!!!!!!!!!**_

_**J.S.**_


	2. The Two Unwanted Visitors

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything 'Van Helsing' nor do I own any of it's characters/sayings/whatever. 'Tis sad, I know._

_Author's Note: Thankies for the reviews! Yay, I honestly love reviews…they're so fun and make me all happy inside!!! _

**_Lady Sirinial: Thank you so much for the review. I can't wait to write some G/A fluff. In about two chapters she shall come back…with VELKEN!!! _**

**Chapter One:**

**The two unwanted visitors**

_That's right, I said it. Dracula…he's alive…and I'm the only one that knows. Suddenly I can feel my heart pick up a faster pace. I couldn't do this alone. I needed…Rome…I needed the Knights of the Holy Order…but how could I leave Transylvania in such a flurry? And how could I abandon the people? I knew I had to do it…I just knew…_

I took a deep breath and looked up. The sun was shining again; through the trees I could see it. It scares away all the evil in the world…or does it? Can evil ever be gone from this earth? Or are we all doomed to walk in its shadows? These questions and more ran through my mind as I stood and made my way through the forest, back to my home in Transylvania. As I walked, I knew that sooner or later I'd have to face the demons of my past…sooner or later. I also knew I needed help to defeat Dracula. Even if it meant calling on the one man that I didn't want to see ever again in my life. Gabriel Van Helsing, the great monster slayer. The one that killed Dracula…and allowed the Valerious family to enter the gates of St. Peters. I quickened my pace in my anger, allowing the sun to bathe me in light as I walked out of the shadow of the forest. I could see the gate of Transylvania up ahead, the torches lit in the towers. It was night by now, dusk just setting on the calm, peaceful region of Transylvania. Peaceful…but for how long? Could I keep it peaceful…make the townspeople somehow know that Dracula wasn't resurrected? Or was it too late to save them all? I shook my head, sighing deeply. Lately I've been letting my mind wander in all sorts of directions, and usually they ended back on the thought of Velkan. Somehow, they always seemed to end on him…my only love. He died…and I wasn't even there to comfort him, tell him it'd be okay. I knew how he died, I wasn't going to be told it was simply a disease or something. I knew I couldn't save him in the end, but to just be there in his last moments…just to tell him I loved him.

I had arrived at the gates, and as though they knew it was me, the guards opened them. The gates were a new thing to Transylvania. When I took control I was informed that they had wanted to build them three years ago, but then Velkan's father had disappeared and the gates were shoved into the back of everyone's mind as they searched for their lost leader. As I made my way through the village towards the castle, I couldn't help but feel a stab of heartache as I thought of the whole Valerious family…lost. But, I knew they had entered the gates of St. Peters, I could almost feel it when it happened. But, how could it be when Dracula was alive again? How could they have made it unless there was a glitch? I shook my head, almost silently laughing at myself. A glitch? There are no glitches. Dracula is alive, somehow. And I had to destroy him, once and for all. I would need to get to Rome quickly and come back as quickly as possible. I couldn't imagine leaving the city to the hands of Dracula for one moment, not even a millisecond. I stopped in my tracks, thinking. I couldn't waste a second in going to Rome. Quickly I ran to the stables and found my horse, Vladernma, ready for me. I quickly saddled up and started riding through the streets of Transylvania, back towards the gates. I didn't bother to pack anything because I knew I wouldn't be stopping for awhile, or at least until I got to Rome. Suddenly, the alarm bells went off. I kicked Vladernma into a run and saw two of my guards run up to me once I got to the gate.

"Miss," Timothy, one of my most trusted guards said, breathlessly. "My lady, there's a hooded man outside the gate, demanding to come in."

I quickly dismounted. "Is he alone."

Timothy nodded. "Yes, and he has a horse with him, along with weapons milady."

I pulled out my sword. "Alright. I'll go out and see what he wants. No matter what happens, keep the doors barred..understand?"

Timothy nodded. "Of course milady."

I straightened my shoulders and as the gates opened I could see the man standing out in the snow. He was tall, with a leather trench coat on, and his face was shadowed by his hat. I walked through the gates and he looked up at me with interest. I stopped a few feet in front of him, and he stopped yelling and looked at me. Somehow I thought I knew this man, I though that I had seen him before.

I held up my sword level with my waist and gave him a weary glance. "What is it that you want? What do you seek here in Transylvania?" I asked carefully in my Romanian accent.

The man scowled. "Who are you?" He asked.

I gave a short laugh. "Why do you care? If you are here to trouble us, then you better be gone before I kill you."

The man's eyes became pure fury. "You have no right to talk to me like that."

"I have every right to talk to you in this manner. I'm the ruler of Transylvania. You are the one who shouldn't be here, nor should be talking in that manner."

The man scowled. "You are the ruler of Transylvania? Then maybe you are the one I seek." He said, moving forward swiftly. I held up my sword higher.

"Come any closer and the wolves will be seeking your flesh for their dinner."

The man smiled. "Do you not know who I am?"

I shook my head. "No, why would I care?"

"Gabriel Van Helsing. Sent by Rome, to see how Transylvania was holding up after the defeat of Dracula."

My eyes widened. "You are Van Helsing?"

"The great holy man, yes."

My eyes narrowed at his response. "To me you're a killer…not a holy man."

"Well, then. Won't you let me in? I can't stand out here and see the town now, can I?"

I shook my head again. "Why should I? We're fine, you can tell that by just seeing how well the gates are fortified." I said, not wanting to tell him about the sight I saw not even a few hours ago. "Why do you bother?"

"Well, I-." He was suddenly cut off by a low growling in the dense forest area that bordered the west wall.

He and I both turned slowly to see a great horror: a wolf-man, crouching low to the ground and staring at us with a menacing glance. My grip on the sword tightened as my other hand started to reach slowly towards my gun holster to retrieve my gun, which held two silver bullets. The wolf-man saw my movements and turned his attention towards me, slowly creeping forward. My hand started to move faster now, and I finally unbuttoned the holster and managed to get out my gun. But it was too late. Before I knew it, the wolf-man had pounced at me. I closed my eyes, knowing I only had a few moments of my life left…

_**Author's Note: Heehee, I'm so mean, I know. R&R…love you guys!!!!!!!**_


	3. Wings

**A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner! I lost inspiration for awhile, but I've got it back now! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Van Helsing or any of it's characters…still…**

**Chapter 3:**

**Wings**

Suddenly, I was thrown to the ground. I was up in a second, my pistol ready in my hand. The beast had landed behind me, and I could see Van Helsing quickly recover from saving my life. The creature gave another growl, which was cut short by the sound of my pistol going off. The bullet hit him right in the chest and the wolf, or man as it now was, fell to the ground without any further noise. I slowly walked towards the man, my pistol and sword held out steadily. Van Helsing had his guns out to, and we were walking side by side. When we got to the man, I could see that he was a villager who had gone missing a few days earlier. Sighing, I re-sheathed my sword and holstered my pistol then turned to walk back to the city. Van Helsing ran to catch up.

"Where are you going?" He said, practically jogging to keep up with my fast pace.

"I'm going to my home. And to inform the family of the man who died, that he is dead." I paused to think of what to say to the family. "Killed by ravenous wolves while out on a hunt." I said, thinking out loud. "That should do," I said, and continued my walking.

Van Helsing grabbed my arm to stop me and I turned to him and gave him a menacing glare, pulling my arm out of his grasp. "You lie to their families?" He asked, shocked.

"What am I to do? Am I to tell them that their husband betrayed us and went seeking treasure in Dr. Frankenstein's abandoned castle? What memory would that leave for them to cherish?" I said and turned to the gates, but didn't move. "You want to know more, don't you?" I asked, sensing his thoughts.

He nodded. "Like, why there was a werewolf out there."

I looked sideways at him. "You ask a lot of questions for someone I may not allow into the city."

"Very, well. I won't ask questions until we are in the city." He smirked.

I shook my head. "Fine," I said, starting to walk again. "I will have someone get your horse. Why did you come here?" I asked, truly wanting to know.

"Because…the Order has heard stories coming from Transylvania."

I gritted my teeth, knowing I should not have let the carnival leave until I was sure they would never tell anyone what they saw. For what they saw was wolf-men, lurking in the shadows, as they did they ran and sold their story to the highest bidder. "Well, now do you always believe gossip?"

"No, not usually. But when it comes out of Transylvania, yes." He said as we reached the gates. Automatically the guards opened them and we came into the city, my home of Transylvania.

Van Helsing's eyes widened at the bustling streets. "It's changed." He said, almost in awe.

I nodded and then started leading the way to the castle. "Yes, ever since he was banished, the people have nothing to fear, nor do they need to keep themselves shut up inside all day."

"Well…I can see you've done a good job," he responded. Suddenly I was just plain angered by him.

I stopped and shoved him back, placing my hands on my hips as he stared at me in confusion. "Tell me, Mr. Van Helsing. Why is it that you have the need to anger me so much? Why is it that you always seem to criticize me even though you have just arrived here? Do you think that you should be the ruler?" I stopped because I realized that my temper had gotten the best of me, and I hated losing control. I took a deep breath and turned my back to Van Helsing, and pushed open the doors of the castle and walked in. The thoughts running through my mind at this point didn't even begin to make sense. As soon as I entered, I could tell things were not right. Van Helsing ran in behind me, breathing heavily.

"What was that all about?" He asked.

"Shh!" I said, motioning the empty ballroom. "Something is wrong." I said and walked along the walls trying to understand what was happening.

"I know something is wrong. What is the matter with you?" He asked and grabbed my arm and forced me to face him. "What is it?" He asked to my suddenly wide eyes.

"Get. Away. From. Me." I said, backing away slowly. I could see in his eyes the memories…fading but still there. Memories of Anna's last days on this earth and Dracula's supposed death….but how? I have never been able to see things like that before and it scared me. I closed my eyes against the memories flooding back, Anna and I as children hiding under the bed, afraid of the dark things that linger only a few feet away. Memories of Velken and I before I left for England, and of our last night together…our last memory. I didn't realize how far I had backed up until I hit the wall.

Van Helsing looked at me with wide eyes. "What's the matter?" He said, moving closely towards me. Suddenly there was an almost quiet sound, as if wings were flying through the castle.

My face paled for I knew what they were. Dracula.

He had arrived.

A/N: Sorry about the long vacation of not updating! I'll update faster this time! I promise! R/R


	4. The Visit

**A/N: Okay, so I've finally decided to update. And I'm doing third person, first person is really beginning to bug me on this story. Here ya go!! (and it's a lot longer, yay!)**

"No," Katrina whispered, shutting her eyes for a moment before opening them again and looking at Van Helsing. "Dracula. He's here…" she trailed off, hearing an almost incomprehensible silence.

Van Helsing's eyes narrowed. "Dracula is dead. I killed him. I should know, Anna-"

"Died trying to save you," a frosty voice came from above both of them. Startled, they both looked up to see Dracula, in his human form, crouched on one of the large beams that spread across the foyer's ceiling. "Really Gabriel, did you honestly think you could truly kill _me_?" Dracula growled a low chuckle as he jumped lightly down from the rafter and landed with ease a few feet away from where Katrina stood. Refusing to back down, Katrina stood shock-still, hatred burning in her eyes. "Ah, Katrina," Dracula purred turning his attention towards her. "It's been so…long."

Van Helsing's hand went to the hilt of his sword as Dracula made a slow pursuit to where Katrina stood. "Your quarrel is with me," he stated, his grip tightening. "Leave her out of this."

Dracula's laughing eyes locked into Van Helsing's for a moment before turning back to Katrina. "Apparently you have not told him about our history, m'dear," Dracula said, folding his arms in front of him. "That's not nice dear. Our guest must know our connection or I'm afraid the poor hunter's mind will be confused."

Katrina backed away as Dracula came closer. "Stay away from me, you monster," she growled, narrowing her eyes. "I want nothing to do with you."

Dracula smirked. "Oh dear I know you don't mean that. All you need is a reminder of how it can be," he said, reaching for her.

Just as his hand was about to touch her face, she whipped it away and sprang towards Van Helsing, unsheathing her dagger as Van Helsing did the same with his sword. Dracula chuckled as he turned towards them, his grin growing. "Such silly weapons," he said. "I thought you both would have learned by now that mere mortal weapons can't kill me. And seeing how Van Helsing failed the last time, it seems as though you'll have to come up with new ways to kill me."

"Don't worry," Van Helsing growled. "This time it'll be permanent."

"Yes, well until then," Dracula's grin disappeared to become a scowl. "Don't try to call on Rome or anything else that might cost you…your neck."

With that, Dracula turned into his beast form and disappeared out of one of the open ball room windows. Katrina felt like she was going to collapse from pure exhaustion, even though she hadn't stressed herself today. It was the simple fact that Dracula, Vladislaus, was back. With him being back it also meant that the Valerious family's souls could not ascend into heaven, something that gravely affected Katrina. Turning away from Van Helsing, she moved swiftly up the stairs to where the weapons room was. She had moved a lot of the material on Vladislaus Dracula into there in order to easily transition from fighting into reading about the vampire and learning about his past and the various stories about him sent directly from Rome. She hadn't read about, however, a possible resurrection of Dracula and she was honestly frightened at the thought of having to face him again.

"Where are you going?" She heard Van Helsing's voice come from behind her, following her up the winding steps that led to the weapons room.

"Weapons room," she said, not turning around to answer or acknowledge him. "You can find your own quarters, Mr. Van Helsing but this is something that I need to focus on this myself. There's a reason he's back and I need to find out why. I also need to find out how to kill him. Daylight comes soon and we'll only have that time until he tries to strike again." Katrina came to a stop in front of the weapons hall, turning around to face Van Helsing. "I'm afraid I'll have to call on dark magic and have to do something that I never would ever want to do."

"And what is that?" Van Helsing asked, walking up towards her. "Because as far as I'm concerned, this is also my problem."

"It's my city," Katrina said, opening the door and walking into the room. She made a beeline for the table that held the material with the reading about Dracula on it. "It's my city, therefore it's my problem."

"I killed him three years ago," Van Helsing said, coming up to stand beside her at the table. "He is my problem as well, not just yours. Carl, my friar, will be here soon and he'll be able to decipher what is going on."

"I have my own devices," Katrina said, glaring at Van Helsing. "I suggest you take leave to your quarters before your friar arrives. You'll need the sleep after your journey. I'll have a servant wake you when it is time."

As Katrina went to go around the table, she was stopped by Van Helsing's hands on her shoulders. Forcing her to face him, he looked down at her with the beginning of a scowl on his face. "I don't need sleep right now. I need to find a way to destroy Dracula once and for all. What dark magic were you referring to earlier?"

Katrina shoved herself out of his grasp and glared at him. "It's none of your business Helsing. I suggest you tell your friar to stay away from here when the time comes as well. I'm sure a man of the cloth will not be happy with someone such as me using the dark magic."

"What are you, a sorceress?" Van Helsing asked, staring at her.

"I'm a warrior," Katrina said sharply. "I'm the leader of this city and its people. I was the betrothed to Velkan Valerious, who did in vain for this city and for its people. The least I can do is call on a man who has the powers to resurrect."

Van Helsing was slightly taken aback by her words. Especially her revelation about Anna's brother, Velkan. He had thought Rome simply assigned this woman to the city in order to help it survive, he did not think that she had a connection to one of it's previous leaders. "Who will you be resurrecting?" He asked, partially afraid of the answer.

"Anna," Katrina said softly, turning to go towards a bookshelf that was stuffed with old leather bound books. "And Velkan. We need the Valerious family here in order to save them and in order to destroy Dracula."

Van Helsing paled at her revelation. "You've got to be joking." He said. "We can't just resurrect them. The church won't allow it," he ended, shaking his head.

Katrina picked a book off the shelf and whirled around to face him. "The Church is sending me a sorcerer," she answered sharply. "I asked them to a week ago. When I read the scriptures that were in the library, it said that a member of the Valerious family had to kill Dracula. _You_ killed Dracula, not Anna and not Velkan. I've been fearing this day for years."

"So why bring them both back?" Van Helsing asked, bewildered. "Why not just bring Anna back or just bring back Velkan?"

Katrina pushed past Van Helsing, the book clutched to her chest. "That's for me to know and you to be left in the dark about." She went to move towards the door but was grabbed in the arm by Van Helsing and turned around to face him again. "I suggest you let me go," she said, glancing at the window which was showing the first signs of light. "I only have a few hours until the sorcerer gets here and I have to plan."

"You're not bringing them back," Van Helsing said, his grip on Katrina tightening. "You're not. It's unnatural. Who knows what will be wrong with them if you do. Besides, Velkan was a werewolf when he killed. He cannot come back as one, he'll kill us."

Katrina yanked her arm from his grip. "Resurrections are done by a time. We're doing it before Velkan was hurt and before you turned werewolf. Anna will remember you but Velkan will not."

"I burned Anna's body. Velkan's body went missing. How are you to account for that?"

"We do not need their bodies for this type of resurrection." Katrina said quietly. "The type that will be done is extremely dark magic. Remnants of their lives will be used in the process. This is why it is dark magic. They will be the same people in the same bodies." She looked up at Van Helsing, her eyes dark. "I know you are worried about it, but I am too. I've exhausted all my resources and this is what's left. When we have them back we can then strategize about the plan, but we need them back. You had a connection with Anna, yes. But you only knew her for a short while. She was my friend and I loved Velkan. This is one of the last things I want to do, to bring them back to the nightmare they had faced before. But Dracula is back, we need to save this city as well as their souls. We cannot leave them at Heaven's Gate, they need to enter Heaven and without us, there is no hope for their souls. You say you're a man of the Church, Gabriel Van Helsing, so why do you disagree with something the Church has agreed upon and something that will save Anna's soul?" By the end of her little speech, Katrina had resorted to shouting at Van Helsing, without knowing about it. Shaking her head she turned on her heel and walked out of the weapons room, trying to calm herself down as she made her way downstairs to the dining room. She figured she could have a bite to eat while reading scripture about resurrection, which she held in her hands at this very moment. The last thing she wanted was something to go wrong. It was Anna and Velkan, her second family and she could not let them down or change their character in any way by missing a small piece of the resurrection ceremony.

She could hear the heavy footsteps that belonged to Van Helsing behind her but she ignored them, rushing down the steps and into the hallway that led to the dining room. She stopped suddenly, looking to the side where a large portrait of both Velkan and Anna stood. Tears came to her eyes suddenly as she remembered her life with them and instead of going into the dining room she pushed open the door to the study, plopping herself down on the one of the leather couches that faced the large fireplace. As she looked out over the room, she wondered if bringing back Anna and Velkan was the right thing.


End file.
